far from peaceful life
by i love you dritbag
Summary: what if kira took the face of someone whir criminal recored and lended up in i shujin academy.


I have escaped them.

Yoshikage kira though to himself as he ran as fast as he could while trying to seem as none inconspicuous as possible, he was making his way on a busy side walk teaming whit people since it was the off-work hours.

Just this day he was on his way to his preserved clothing shop centipede shoe in order to repair his jacket.

Who would have thought that the second he went Their his pursuers would be on his trail.

No.

He must remember in times like where everything seems hopeless just as long as he remains calm and thinks rationale luck will always side on him.

Him being at the same place at the same time as jotaro and that little brat was fortunate since they were so close to discovering his identity.

But how could he hide now.

After he was forced to cut off his own hand and fleeing form his life he barged his way in to Cinderella beauty salon and forced her to change his face.

It was difficult finding someone that was close to his exact height but eventually he decided on picking a college student.

He absolutely scored at the idea of going thought the education system once again, especially for some one his age.

Even before maturing In to adult it all seemed so asinine.

But that wasn't what worried him.

It was in his last ditch effort When he fully unleashed sheer heart attack he was now missing his left hand!

Something that any young person still in education would definitely report to the police, if caught they would of course make him go to the hospital and record his missing appendage.

Then kojo would find out.

He without noticing brought his left hand to chew on the finger nail only to find nothing.

Only someone could hide such a disturbing mutilation subconscious so well in the public, but that wasn't what concerned him

It was how he could blend into society whit no questions.

He prided himself that he was ambidextrous but what if the person he was impersonating was original left handed.

Someone whit a keen eye could notice.

That is not even including friends that knew whoever he was now and their was blood relatives to.

What school was he attending.

What subject was he learning.

Can I copy his hand writing.

Did he have a accent

Could I just pretend to be sick.

Should I just drop out.

Be self employed.

Be a NEET.

Sweat travelled down his face from the sheer stress alone.

Unbeknownst to the public he was biting on his finger nail and drawing blood, only to be stopped by the sudden sensation on his left hand.

Shock by something he thought lost he looked to where his stub would be and to indeed find his body completed once more.

"but how di-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Josuke".

The name of the person that figured our his identity and his true nature.

One of the three idiots he was forced to stalk to retrieve his lover hand.

And on of his pursuers hat would do anything to hinder his peacefully life.

Had just made him completely invisible.

"ha"

A small but noticeable noises that sounded like a laugh escaped his lips, the few stranger that passed him on the street played little mind.

Relishing the attention he was drawing he covered him mount whit his left hand.

Which only made laugh louder.

"Hahahaha" feeling of joy that he only felt around his dismembered lover came out like a flood and couldn't be contained.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The ceria killer shouted to the heavens whit both if his hands spread out in like he had one a million dollar ticket in a lottery.

The inhabitants if the city that saw the young man making a scene maniacally laughing like a mad man look at him like a deranged animal.

Some was disgusted by his action while one reached for Their phone about someone making a disturbance.

(luck has sided on Yoshgai kira) he silently whispered to him self whit nobody else hearing.

"I've won" he spoke like a spoke person speaking to a ardencies when he was only reassuring him self.

It didn't matter if stranger thought he was insane, he was on a high today and didn't want to tire himself whit useless apologies.

He had more imported matter to attend to.

"now lest see who I am"? He couldn't help but smile at his cruel sinister humour, extending his new hand he reach for the back of his school jacket label to see his 'new' name.

It read 'ren akira'.


End file.
